Amending a Curse
by ProudGeek4826
Summary: Season one ends with Murong Li willingly joining Nansu's kingdom and giving its king swords. However, what if that's just the cover story? What if Murong was actually being blackmailed and used, besides what's shown in the show, by Yu Qing due to a secret Murong and his fallen kingdom tried hard to keep hidden. It's thanks to this secret... MORE INSIDE PLEASE GO READ!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Season one ends with Murong Li willingly joining Nansu's kingdom and giving its king swords. However, what if that's just the cover story? What if Murong was actually being blackmailed and used, besides what's shown in the show, by Yu Qing due to a secret Murong and his fallen kingdom tried hard to keep hidden? It's thanks to this secret Nansu's king has big plans for Murong Li...plans that, if a certain care free king can't prevent, will forever change Murong Li's fate.**

 **First, I suck at summaries but I promise the story is going to be better than it sounds! Second, I've put a request into this site for them to put the show in the category list but haven't gotten a response yet as to whether or not they will put it in. I couldn't wait to post my story because I got too excited but hopefully they'll put it in soon. Hopefully people are still able to find my story to read in the mean time though. Men with Swords is a great show with 2 seasons, each 30 episodes long, so far and characters and a plot that's extremely easy to get attached to. I only just recently found the show myself, and have rewatched it more times than I can count, but have yet to find English fanfictions. At least on this site. I also posted this story on Wattpad and there is one other story for this show on there that I've found so far. If there are more then I apologize for only mentioning the one but like I said it's the only one I've found so far. Anyways, for a show like Men with Swords I felt that just wasn't right and I want to help add more English based fanfictions.**

 **For those who've yet to see this show or only just now heard of it some things to know about my story. First is that, while it's always way better to watch season 1 before any season for any show, for this show it's not really needed. Season 2 explains all the major things of season 1 so well that it can be watched by itself. That being said I strongly recommend season 1 so you can better understand the characters and relationships and better understand the plot. Plus it's just too awesome to not be fully watched. That all being said, there's major spoilers of the first few episodes of season 2 and spoilers of season 1. You've been fairly warned so I don't wanna hear it.**

 **For those who have seen it and have seen it all the way through awesome! You know exactly what I mean about the show! I also want to give you a fair heads up that Murong (Ah) Li is going to seem out of character and he both is and isn't. I wanted to write him kind of how he is near the end of season two but still try to keep him in character. Plus, for my story he needs to kinda be out of character and you'll see why as you read. Also, I'm a huge fan of pretty much any ships for this show. So if there's one you'd like me to write about and even have a request for what happens with them feel free to PM me or review and let me know and I'll see what I can do! My Favorite couples are:**

 **Zhi Ming/Murong (Ah) Li**

 **Yu Xiao/ Murong (Ah) Li**

 **Qiu Zhen/Ling Guang**

 **Jian Bin/Qi Zi Khan**

 **Those are my favorites but like I said I'd be willing to write about pretty much all of them. Some that I'm not a huge fan of I might hesitate on unless there's a high demand for them but I'll make sure I write about them eventually!**

 **Also to those who've seen the show I'd like your help. I know there's a lot of cutscenes in both seasons and I've seen most of them, not all, but those I've seen I can't understand because I don't speak Chinese. If there's scenes you'd like me to add please do the following for me:**

 **Is it completely cut or just modified? If completely cut when is the scene supposed to have happened?**

 **If at all possible can I be told where to find and watch the scene so I can better understand what it is I'm writing? If I can't watch it please describe with as much detail what's happening and who all is involved.**

 **DISCLAIMERS:**

 **I don't own Men with Swords or the characters or plot. I don't know who does but they own all of it. I only take credit for my story I've created for this site and that's all.**

 **WARNINGS:**

 **For most of the warnings you'll be fairly warned within the chapter itself. However, there's two I'm not sure of just yet that I felt you needed to be pre warned about. First is possible MPREG. I might write and sequel to this one and if I do I MIGHT add it in that. However, I'M STILL NOT SURE MYSELF! I might also have a major character death but again NOT SURE! If I do plan on adding one or both you will be fairly warned when the time comes. However, YOU'VE BE PRE WARNED so I really don't wanna hear it later. Also because I'm paranoid I'm going on and rating this as M for Mature.**

"Talk"

' _Thoughts'_

ON TO THE CHAPTER!

Yu Quing's POV:

I watched a cloaked man holding a tray that had swords upon it walk up to my throne and bow before me. "Greetings, your majesty." He said.

"Thank you, you may rise." I told him watching as he listened and stood.

"Due to your majesty's help the trip here was safe. I have brought two swords back for your majesty. One blade is the deceased Quin Zhen of Tianxuan kingdom used to assassinate Emperor Qi Kun. The second one is the swords that General Qi Zhikan of Tianji kingdom personally created." I looked at the man moment before nodding.

"Good." I told him and stood before walking closer. As I reached for the swords the man suddenly dropped the tray and unsheathed General Qi's sword. He aimed to cut upon my neck but I was faster and dodged it before kicking the man from me and watched as his hood fell and revealed my younger brother was my attempted assassin.

At some point he had also unsheathed the other blade and now wielded both against me as he glared at me.

"Yu Xiao!" I heard Grand Tutor gasp.

"Catch him! He's an assassin!" Grand Commander cried out and it was then I noticed the court members were all trying to hide behind something.

Upon hearing Grand Commander guards started forward but I held my hands out.

"Stop!" I commanded instantly stopping their movements but I never took my eyes off my brother. "Yu Xiao, we are brothers born of the same mother, but you are trying to assassinate me in the imperial court. Why are you so heartless and cruel?" I asked fighting to keep myself calm as I waited for his response.

Yu Xiao lowered his weapons and straightened to face me. "You clearly know the reason." He said and that confused me some but I didn't let it show. "Back when I followed you in the army, headed towards the Middle Territory, you said that if your goal was not achieved through this trip, you would return to Nansu." Yu Xiao's glare deepened then.

"Now battles are raging again. You care not for the people's suffering!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his words. "You have the benevolence of a woman. Since the beginning of time, dominating rulers have all been resolute. I obey the heavens, so the people will obey me!"

"What do the people of this land, and we, mean to you?" Yu Xiao asked.

"Without land, there are no peoples. My Nansu needs hot-headed men who are capable of charging in the battlefield! Those weak men who understand farming and trade, if they are willing to be the foundation of my land, will naturally find their place in Nansu. If not, I won't show mercy on them!" I yelled and Yu Xiao growled.

"Fine then, even if thousands of people curse me, I must kill a tyrant like you!" he yelled and charged me.

We battled for a sometime before I was able to push the blade I'd stolen from him in the fight to his neck and forced him to lose balance. As soon as he hit the ground guards rushed us from all sides and held their weapons towards my traitorous brother making him have no choice but to submit.

Once he was up and being held by the guards a man called out. "The secret envoy has arrived!" I turned and watched as the beautiful creature wearing red robes with white running down the middle of them and a silver hair piece that held a ruby in the middle of it rushed into the room and bowed to me.

"Greetings your majesty. In the middle of my journey, I was ambushed, and lost the weapon. In order to catch the thief I…." it was then he noticed what was going on and what I held in my hand. He straightened then and looked confused. "This…."

I turned to my brother then and laughed in anger and annoyance. "What a great brother you are." He simply looked up and glared at me.

I glared back. "Guards!" then men straightened and looked to me for orders. "Throw him in the dungeons, so that he won't embarrass me in front of the secret envoy!"

"Yes your majesty!" one called out.

"Go!" another ordered to Yu Xiao and forced him to move.

"You fatuous king! One day I'll kill you!" he cried out as he was dragged away.

My attention, however, was entirely on the being before me who was watching Yu Xiao be dragged away.

When Yu Xiao was gone the being looked back to me. "Prince of Yaoguang, you must be tired from your long trip." He simply continued to stare at me. I smirked. "In the past you helped kill Meng Zhang, and won an easy battle against Tianshu. I remember all your achievements." I walked closer then and placed a hand upon his cheek before leaning in closer. "I must reward you this time."

Murong simply bowed as much as he could with how close we were. "Thank you your majesty." I just smirked once more and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Perhaps I shall call for you tonight. Would the prince enjoy that?" I felt him tense slightly before he relaxed once more.

"If that is what your majesty wishes I will do as asked." I glared then and back from him to stare at him better.

"Guards!" the men straightened and looked to me. "See to it the secret envoy is returned safely to his manor. I would hate it if anything happened to him."

"Fang Ye is with me your majesty. Even if it is just him he is more than enough protection."

I stared at him. "Are you saying I am incapable of protecting you?"

"I wouldn't dare your majesty." He said and bowed. "I simply don't see a point in so many men escorting me back to the manor when it is not far. Your kingdom is well guarded and hard to sneak into. Your majesty protects me well by simply allowing me to live here." I continued to stare at him before nodding.

"Regardless I will feel better knowing at least four of my men are also guarding you. They will take you as far as the manor and I will expect Fang Ye to guard you the rest of the night."

Murong simply stared at me before bowing. I smirked and shouted for four men to guard Murong. Guards shouted their understanding and four of them moved to stand at it his side. "And remember," I said making them all look to me once more, "no one but I is allowed to touch him." the nodded once more and moved to stand a little further from Murong as he was led out of the court room.

I watched him go with a smirk before turning to the rest of the court members.

Fang Ye's POV:

As we rode the carriage to the manor I let my mind drift to the conversation I had with master before we arrived back in Nansu.

FLASHBACK

"You were planning to deliver the weapon to the king of Nansu. It is my fault that it was stolen. Please, punish me." I begging as I continued to kneel on the ground.

"Rise first." Master said and I did as he told. "Somebody already helped me deliver this weapon to the king of Nansu." Confusion entered me as I looked at master.

"What do you mean young sir?"

"One will not submit to failed rebellion. The subordinate kills the king. The son kills the father. This is a troop aiming to kill their superior." He said as he continued to stare out into the night. "I heard that Nansu's king, Yu Qing, does not have a good relationship with his younger brother. Today I have finally witnessed it."

"Young sir, you purposefully let Yu Xiao steal the sword?" I asked shocked and confused.

Young sir gave a very small smirk and spoke. "The Nansu king is stubborn and selfish. His younger brother resents him. I am only adding fuel to the fire," he said and looked to me, "to find and enlightened ruler who will allow us to live in peace." He said and I understood then.

I bowed before speaking. "Young sir you are smart with your scheming. I am too dumb." Young sir stayed quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Loved ones killed. Blood relatives slaughtered. No matter how much meticulous the scheming, it is useless." I just looked to him as he tried to hide his pain from me.

END OF FLASHBACK

While I was lost in my thoughts we had ended up at the manor.

I helped master out of the carriage and told the guards to leave for following master into the manor.

Upon entering I couldn't help but ask a question that has been bothering me since we left.

"Young sir, why did Nansu's king randomly bring up the Meng Zhang incident of Tianshu kingdom?" master sighed before walking around the fire pit in the room and stopped to warm himself as he spoke.

"He wants to pull me to his side, but he lacks trust in me. His words were trying to tell me that my very action will displease the people of the Middle Territory." I thought on his words then.

"He…."

"I remember that Zhong Kunyi, the former warrior of Tianshu, escaped with a large army." Worry entered me then.

"If Zhong Kunyi founds out about this…." Master simply laughed and smirked.

"That would be very good." That shocked me.

"This…." Before I could finish master turned and headed towards the bed quarters.

I sighed as I watched him leave and thought of everything that was happening.

AT COURT NEXT MORNING

Yu Qing's POV:

"Your majesty, although his highness, Yu Xiao, committed a grave crime, he is a credited warrior on the battlefield for our kingdom. Moreover, blood is thicker than water. For the sake that he and your majesty share a mother, please spare him." a court member begged.

"That is right your majesty. Spare his highness Yu Xiao." Another addressed me as he stood beside the first one.

I stared at them before speaking. "Yu Xiao's attempted assassination on me is undeniable. Yesterday he had every intention on killing me. He wanted to take me life. How could I spare his life?" I asked rather angry with my court members.

"Your majesty is wise." Grand Commander said gaining my attention. "Although his highness, Yu Xiao, is your majesty's biological brother, this blood-relation is in vain. He charged your majesty with sword in hand. If not severely punished, I'm afraid more traitors will follow suit." He said.

"Grand Commander, you are right," I agreed. "I will do as you said. A traitor cannot be spared. He must be killed."

"Your majesty please don't!" Grand Tutor begged. "Although his highness, Yu Xiao, committed a grave mistake in his confusion he cannot be killed!" I began to think on his words. "Although his highness has no authority over the military, he was dearly loved by the former king. He is also favored by the older officials. Your majesty please reconsider!"

"Your majesty please reconsider!" the court members begged as well.

"Your honor, Grand Tutor, will you neglect his majesty's safety in order to save his highness Yu Xiao?" Grand Commander asked.

"His majesty is not injured." Grand Tutor pointed out. "His majesty can just assign men to keep close guard on his highness. Your honor, Grand Commander, why are you in such a rush to punish his highness? Is it because of that past grudge?" Grand Tutor's question riled up the court members as they talked about the grudge.

"You!"

"Stop arguing!" I interrupted causing all to stop talking. I thought for a minute before sighing. "I will listen to Grand Tutor. I will first lock Yu Xiao in the dungeon. Withdraw from court." With that I stood and left the room.

Fang Ye's POV:

I bowed to master as I entered the room. "Young sir."

"How'd it go?" he asked without looking from his cup.

"At court today, Grand Tutor protected Yu Xiao. His majesty, Yu Qing, ordered to lock Yu Xiao into the dungeon to be punished later." There was a pause before he looked up to me.

"What about Grand Commander?"

"I have sent men to follow him." I told him.

Master seemed to think for a moment before nodding. "Fang Ye, between ambitions and familial ties, which is more important?"

The question confused me but I answered anyways. "Familial ties of course. All ambitions are mere dreams. After you awaken, everything will vanish." I looked to him then bowed. "Young sir, do you think that I'm shallow?"

"Any position higher than the peak will be covered by clouds. Naturally it will be difficult to see clearly." He said then looked to me. "Prepare a carriage." I straightened then.

"Young sir, where are you going?"

"The king's palace." He said and I stood in shock.

I did not like master around the king, yet I could do nothing but obey an order given.

Yu Qing's POV:

Footsteps broke me from my concentration and I slightly looked up to see Murong walking into the room. He had on the same robes as before only now he wore a thin white cloak over them and light makeup.

Making him look more radiant in my opinion.

I looked back to the work in front of me as he bowed.

"Greetings your majesty."

I ignored him for a moment before speaking. "Young sir, you have been in my Nansu for many days." I looked up at him then. "Are you comfortable?"

"Thank you, your majesty, for your care. Everything is well. Just-."

"Since everything is well," I said interrupting him as I looked back to the work, "why did you come find me?"

"Naturally I am here to congratulate your majesty." I looked up to him in shock then laughed.

"Today, I listened to many officials' nonsense. What is there to congratulate?" Murong smiled.

"As of today, under your majesty's campaign, Nansu's territory has increased tenfold. Now, your majesty can rest. Overtime, Nansu will become the greatest kingdom of the Middle Territory. Of course this is worth celebration."

I looked at him before smirking. "Oh? Murong, why do I think you are advising me to stop conquering the Middle Territory?" he looked down then and my smirk grew as I stood.

"Your body is in Nansu," he looked up to me then, "but is your heart?" he didn't say anything so I continued. "I want you to know that since you are in Nansu, the remaining Middle Territory will naturally be your enemy." I moved to stand in front of him then.

"Giving my enemies a chance to catch their breath is not how I operate." I turned so my side was facing him before continuing. "I will accept your congratulation for now. On the day I conquer the world I will surely rest and recuperate and be an enlightened ruler loved by the people." I looked back to him and saw he was looking to the floor once more.

Suddenly he bowed. "I have bothered your majesty long enough. I will withdraw now." He turned to leave.

"Wait," he looked back to me and I pulled him closer and held him in place by his waist while I slowly brushed my finger along his cheek and neck with the other, "I have listened to your words. Now, I have something to tell you."

"Please go ahead." He said as he just stood there.

"You have achieved a great achievement by snatching the weapon. On the day I rule the world, I will surely have a position for you as my queen. Something I made quite clear when all this was planned." Murong flinched and tried to look away but I forced him to look at me by holding his chin. "You cannot fight me Murong Li. You know why you're really here and you know I have the ability to destroy with just a few words." I leaned closer then and glared slightly. "I have been very patient, Murong Li, and have kept my advances innocent and small at best. I know for the most part you are here unwillingly yet I would rather have a willing queen on my arm rather than an unwilling. Yet I will use force if necessary. I am keeping your secret safe but I do expect payment in return for such a burden."

Murong simply nodded and started to try and move again but I held firm.

"I am not finished speaking!" I growled and he stopped moving. "That's better, now, I will surely give you that title since I have no intentions of letting you go." I went back to brushing against his cheek again. "However," I moved the hand down to his neck then moved to his shoulder and slowly made my way down his arm, "do not say what you should not say," once I reached his hand I moved around his and headed for his leg, "do not do what you should not do," I started to move a little further along his thigh, "Otherwise I might regret my decision one day." When I finally reached the part I was aiming for I was suddenly pushed roughly making me let go of Murong.

I stared at him in shock and saw that Murong looked as shocked as I did. However, my shock quickly turned to anger and without much thought I smacked him across the face hard enough that his lip busted and his head was forced to the side.

"Did I not just say to not do what you should not do?!" I yelled as he slowly reached for his face and turned even slower back to me but kept his face down. "You will learn your place Murong Li! I do not like force, but I will use it if needed!" I growled out but Murong refused to look at me.

"I am sorry your majesty. I do not know what came over me," he said and looked at me through his lashes, "I guess I just got nervous as I've never been with another before. I reacted on instinct and I offended your majesty. Please punish me." He said with a bow.

I looked at him for a moment before sighing and walking back up to him. This time when I pulled him to me he moved along and rested against my chest.

I simply held him for a few minutes before sighing once more. "I suppose your reaction would be normal for one with no experience. In the future I will do my best to remember you are still innocent and go slower with physical advances. However," I pushed him so I could look into his eyes, "remember what I just told you. Each advance I am denied I will be forced to punish you. And not all punishments are physical." He looked to me confused and I smirked.

"Do not deny my advances and you will never have to understand my meaning." Was all I said before I leaned in for a kiss. It was light, I would not force more after all, and was pleased he returned the kiss even if only just.

"It appears we learn fast." I said with a laugh as I pulled back.

Murong bowed respectively at me then. "If your majesty has said all he wishes to I will take my leave then." He went to leave once more.

"Wait," like before he paused only it took him a few moments before he turned to face me again, "as an apology for hurting you I will send a gift to your manor tonight and I will have the physician follow you home to get your lip looked at."

"Thank you your majesty." He said with a bow.

I nodded then waved at him.

"You may leave now." He bowed once more then finally left the room.

I smirked at where Murong previously stood then moved to sit down once more.

Fang Ye's POV:

"Young sir, I have returned." I bowed.

"Did you find out about high highness, Yu Xiao, and Grand Commander's past grudge?" I looked up to answer only to freeze upon seeing his lip.

Without much thought I rushed to kneel before him and reached for his lip.

He pushed my hand away gently and I looked at him. "Who has hurt you?" I asked ready to kill the bastard that touched master.

His highness simply smirked and shook his head. "It's nothing to worry about. I smiled tripped and fell is all. The physician has already stopped by and looked at it. I have the ointment to treat it with on my desk." I didn't believe him. His highness was the most graceful person I'd ever met. He would never simply trip. Even if he tripped he's skilled enough to avoid injury.

The worst part is he would know I wouldn't believe him yet kept the truth to himself.

Not that I needed him to say it. The only one brave enough to hit master is the bastard king that tries to force himself on his highness.

"Did you learn anything?" he asked changing the subject back. I sighed in defeat knowing he wouldn't tell me if he didn't want to and stood to bow once more.

"At the time, Grand Commander always spoke slandering words to his majesty, and his majesty often trusted him. His highness, Yu Xiao, was angry and one day at court beat him up. He stripped him of his clothes and he crawled out of the court like a dog." Master smirked.

"I cannot believe his highness, Yu Xiao, is so straightforward with his emotions.

Suddenly a servant appeared holding a box and bowed to master.

"This was dropped off with instructions that his highness must wear this to dinner with his majesty tomorrow."

I looked to the servant then to master as master slowly sat forward and took the box and stood up.

He walked to his desk and sat it down so he could remove the lid to see what was inside.

"Sire?" I asked when he didn't move.

When sire still didn't move I looked to the servant. "Leave us." Without needing to see if he listened I moved to stand beside master.

"Young sir?" master finally moved and lifted the item out of the box.

It was dark red robes, form fitting by the looks of it, with sleeves that would hang to just under the knees when worn and a black strap that would wrap around the waist.

I looked inside the box and saw a ruby necklace, golden bracelets with rubies in between the gold, and a gold hair piece with a ruby in the middle of it to match the robes.

"What is all this sire?" I asked and master sighed.

"It's just another price to pay for Yaoguang." Was all he said and I stared at him in shock as he put the robes back into the back un-neat-like and moved away from the desk.

"Fang Ye," I broke from my shock and looked to master, "have a servant draw me a bath."

"Bath?" I asked confused as he took one this morning.

"I just feel very filthy is all. Have a servant run one for me." He repeated. I bowed to him and watched him leave wondering what exactly happened while I was gone.

NEXT MORNING AFTER COURT

Ah Li's POV:

As I walked out of court and met Fang Ye at the carriage I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

Fang Ye wrapped a cloak around me before speaking. "Young sir, you look happy, do you have good news?" I smirked and looked to him before looking around.

"I just think Nansu's scenery today is extraordinarily beautiful." Fang Ye looked around confused then.

"But Nansu's scenery today is the same as before."

"Fang Ye," I said and smiled at him, "Nansu will soon be our home." With that said I got into the carriage and Fang Ye followed afterwards.

"We are going to the prisoner." I told him and he was shocked.

"Prison?"

"There's someone I'd like to visit." I said and Fang Ye nodded as he told the driver where to go.

AT THE PRISON

Ah Li's POV:

After paying the guards for their silence they opened the cell door and let me walk in.

Walking up to the man he looked up at me and I could tell he'd been beaten on while imprisoned.

His highness sighed and looked from me. I knelt down and took out a red cloth to try and clean his face but he pushed my hand away. I looked at him for a moment longer before speaking.

"Your heart goes out to the world, but you have fallen to this state. What a shame."

"I do not even fear death. Save your breath." He finally spoke.

I sighed before slowly reaching for the hand that had a cut on it.

Once I touched him he tried to yank away but I kept my grip firm as I stared at him. His highness looked to me as well and sighed before relaxing letting me clean the cut.

"Your highness, will you leave with me?" I asked as I used the cloth to wrap the wound.

"Leave with you?"

"Leave with me, and your highness can live." I said looking up from wrapping the hand.

"Are you not a subordinate of my older brother?" he asked and pulled his hand away when I was done and looked from me. "Why are you rescuing me?"

"I just admire your highness. You are willing to attack your own kin for the sake of the people. Your highness, you are an enlightened ruler."

"Enlightened ruler?" he laughed and shook his head. "I am not. If you wanted an enlightened ruler, you should not have come to me. I, Yu Xiao, only love freedom, poetry, and art," he turned and looked at me then, "I have no other aspirations."

I just stared at him for a minute before sighing and standing. "Since your highness has already made up your mind, I will not say more. Just treat my visit as a farewell." When his highness still didn't look up to me I continued.

"In the end, the unity and discord of the world are only the sufferings of ordinary people." With one last look at the man I turned to leave.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Yu Xiao's POV:

I sat on the poor excuse of a bed as I watched Grand Commander walk in with two servants. One was holding a tray with a cup on it.

Grand Commander stood there smirking. "Your highness, please be on your way." I just looked at the man and watched the servant with the cup walk to me and bowed holding it out for me to take.

I just stared at the cup. "In the end, I could not bring myself to do it, but he is so decisive." I took in a breath then. "Fine." With that I picked up the cup and drank the whole thing.

Within seconds it became impossible to breath and my world went black.

MEANWHILE

Yu Qing's POV:

"The secret envoy has arrived your majesty." A servant said with a bow. I looked to him then looked to where a new figure entered the garden and smiled at seeing Murong wearing the gifts I sent him.

"Leave us." I commanded and the servant rushed out of the area.

Murong looked to me as I stood and walked around the table to stand in front of him.

Slowly, I reached up and petted one of the pieces of hair he always lets hang in front of his face then I petted one of his arms while the other hand came to rest on his waist.

"Just as I imagined. You look beautiful in this outfit." Murong didn't move or saying anything for a moment before he slightly bowed his head.

"Thank you your majesty. You look handsome tonight as well." I smirked at him and moved my hand to his lower back and led him to the table.

I held the chair out for him then pushed him in before taking my place beside him.

"Do you like the gifts? I had hoped they would make up for my harsh treatment yesterday." I said and looked to his lip to see he'd covered it with makeup. "I also noticed you covered up the mark."

"I did not want your majesty to have rumors spread about you." I looked to him confused.

"And what rumors would be spread?"

Murong looked out into the garden then. "That your majesty does not treasure what is his," he looked back to me then, "that you hold nothing to value. You acted without knowing I was nervous but I caused the action because of my nerves. I did not want people thinking poorly of your majesty." I looked to him in shocked before actually smiling then.

"A thought that never crossed my mind. Yet more proof of your brilliance!" Murong smiled and looked back to the garden.

"Do you like the gifts?" I asked again.

"They are very nice. I thank your majesty for them," he looked back to me once more, "and I accept the apology that came with them."

I smiled and nodded. "Good. Good." I said and noticed he was looking at the garden yet again.

I followed his gaze this time. "I could make time soon for a walk through the gardens if you would accompany me for it." Murong looked to me and I could see some shock in his well-hidden eyes.

"His majesty would make time for that?" I smirked.

"For my future queen I'd make anything possible." Murong seemed to think on it for a moment before slowly nodding.

"I would love to see the gardens. I have yet to have time or permission to enter them yet."

"As long as you obey me anything and everything I own is yours now. You no longer need permission for anything. People must listen to you now. Anyone who disrespects you tell me at once and they will be punished." I declared without really knowing why I did so myself.

Murong did show his full shock then before he slowly nodded.

"Thank you your majesty." I nodded at him then motioned for the food to be brought to us.

The food was sat down and I motioned for Murong to start eating before digging in myself.

We ate in silence for a long while with me staring at Murong every other bite.

Finally about half way through the meal I broke the silence.

"From now on you are to wear this only for court or special occasions. The only reason I would allow the court members to see you like this is so they get used to your future status. On special occasions I would like to show off what is mine." Murong paused mid bite before setting it back down and nodded quietly to me.

"I would like a verbal understanding." I slightly growled.

Murong didn't move or say anything for a moment and just when I was starting to get annoyed Murong looked to me and nodded.

"I will do as your majesty commands." He said and I nodded my approval.

"Good." I said and went back to eating.

Once the food was done and the servants cleared the table I turned to Murong and leaned over to pet his face gently.

"I love your skin. It puts silk to shame."

"Thank you your majesty." He said and I glared.

"Any compliment I give only ever receives one response. Why is that?" I asked and Murong looked to me.

"Every compliment given from your majesty makes me feel embarrassed and makes me blush to where I do not know how else to respond. No one before you has ever treated me as such and therefore this is all still new. Forgive me if I have been rude." He said with a bow.

I stopped him before he could fully bow and took one of his hands in mine and brought it up to kiss it.

"No, it is I that should apologize. I am not used to someone being so new to affection as you are. It will take time for us both I suppose." Murong nodded and I smiled at him before helping him stand.

"Come then, I'll take you to your manor myself." Murong bowed and let me hook our arms together as we walked to the carriage.

I helped Murong in first before getting in behind him and held his hand the whole ride to Murong's manor.

Once there I got out and turned to help Murong exit the carriage and hooked our arms together once more and walked him up the stairs.

Fang Ye met us at the door and I fought the glare that wanted to appear.

I did not like the idea of another man always so close to Murong, but he is Murong's right hand man and therefore Murong can keep him despite my anger towards it.

"Make sure he is taken care of." I told Fang Ye who bowed to me then I turned and placed a kiss on Murong's cheek. "I will take my leave then."

"Goodnight your majesty." Murong said and I nodded at him before walking back to the carriage.

I looked to him one last time before getting into the carriage and told the driver to head back to my palace.

Tonight was a rather nice night.

Fang Ye's POV:

"Sire-."

"Draw a bath for me Fang Ye."

I sighed. "Sire-."

"Do my words no longer hold power?" he asked rather hotly.

I was shocked by his outburst as master sighed. "I just feel filthy is all."

I stared at him for a moment longer. "Every time you return from being with his majesty you feel filthy and request a bath. Does anything happen when with his majesty? He seemed a little too casual with the kiss just now." I asked fighting the anger at the thought of the bastard forcing himself on master.

Young sir didn't speak for a long time. "Your highness?"

"I would like a bath, please run one for me." I sighed but nodded and went to leave before stopping and looking to sire once more.

"I know it is not my place, but I am here if you wish to talk." Master looked to me and nodded.

I nodded and back went to leave.

"One more thing," I stopped and looked to him, "while I am in my bath please place these robes somewhere far from my quarters. Unless it is court or the king commands it I do not wish to see nor wear them." I was shocked once more but nodded and left to run a bath.

' _I have no idea what is going on with master and the king, but I'm starting to wonder if Yaoguang is worth it.'_ I thought as I told a servant to help with the bath.

 **And that's the end of chapter one! What did you guys think? Fang Ye is also a little out of character but he is so loyal and we never get to see anything in his POV in the show so I wanted to add that touch to this story and try to get into his head as much as I could. For those confused on the 'care free' king and where he is don't worry he'll be showing up soon! Like I said it follows the episode almost perfectly but I kind of need it to for the first few to get my story going. I do hope people enjoyed this chapter and as a special treat chapter two will be posted today as well! I want to get peoples thoughts and opinions on the story before deciding if I should continue or not and I figure the best way is to give you guys more than one chapter to read. See you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: So I feel like I should do this with every chapter even though I already put it in the first chapter but I don't own Men with Swords or the characters and story. Don't know who does but whoever owns them has credit for them. I only take credit for my story I made for this site.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: As promised here's the second chapter of the story! This one kind of starts to really introduce the rest of the characters and really gets the story going. Again this one will more or less follow the episode but in order for my story to make since I'll need to follow the first few. Once I get to a certain point it won't follow them as much. Still be aware of spoilers for those who've never seen the show before or who haven't seen season two yet. Hope you all enjoy!**

Zhi Ming's POV:

I was messing with the three birds that were sitting on my desk trying to decide which one was the perfect one when a voice broke my train of thought.

"Your majesty, you-." I looked up and smiled brightly at the older man who was like a father to me and waved him over.

"Grand Adviser you are here! Come," Grand Adviser walked slowly up to the desk as I looked back to the birds, "help me see which of these birds is the prettiest." Grand Adviser looked the birds over before speaking.

"These birds are all different breeds. Where did they come from?"

"From the civilians." I answered him. "These birds can even fly to a remote place like Nansu. I am going to mail Ah Li, so I, naturally, cannot use ordinary messenger pigeons."

"Mail?" Grand Adviser asked confused. "At this moment, Murong Li is in the Nansu palace. How could you casually communicate with another kingdom? If Nansu's king misunderstands that our Tianquan kingdom is trying to scheme something what will we do?" I nodded and thought on Grand Adviser's words before speaking.

"You are right, Grand Adviser. I'll also send Nansu's king a letter saying that he should not stop me and Ah Li from mailing each other." Grand Adviser tsked then.

"Nonsense! Two kings mailing each other over something so minor?"

"How is this nonsense?" I asked getting slightly irritated. "Ah Li's business is most important to me!" I motioned around the room then. "If Ah Li wants my whole palace I would give it to him!"

"You!" Grand Adviser growled and I noticed he was starting to have trouble breathing. "Your majesty you….you are saying unfaithful words again!" I stood quickly and walked around the desk to rub the older man's back trying to calm him. "If you keep this up then come with me to the temple to worship you ancestors!"

"Fine I will not say more." I promised and continued to rub the man's back.

Grand Adviser sighed. "Your majesty, it is fine if you do not read imperial papers, but you always focus your energy on these insignificant matters!" Grand Adviser tsked then and I thought for a moment before reaching over and picking up a pile of letters to show Grand Adviser.

"When I have written twenty letters I will go read the imperial papers." I promised and Grand Adviser looked to me. "Even if Nansu's king shoots down nineteen of these birds, I will still have one remaining to deliver the mail." Grand Adviser sighed again.

"Grand Adviser, other than delivering letters, these birds have other skills." I pointed to the far right one. "This one can whistle." I pointed to the middle next. "This one can open boxes." Lastly I pointed to the far left one. "This one is even more impressive! It can talk! If he talked more often I would not need to write letters."

Grand Adviser tsked again. "Your majesty you….you need to mind proper business. You need to mind proper business!" he repeated and I rubbed his back once more trying to keep him calm.

"Fine. Since you do not want me to play with birds, I won't!" I looked to the door then. "Xiao Pang! Xiao Pang!"

"Yes your majesty."

"Bring my Meng Meng over here to meet Grand Adviser!" Grand Adviser looked to me confused before looking to the door where a man with solid black robes except for the red that was in the middle near the bottom and long black hair with a few strands hanging on either side of his forehead and a silver hair piece in walked in with a dog.

Grand Adviser ended up being so shocked he passed out causing me and Xiao Pang to sit him on a chair and fan him until he started to come to.

Grand Adviser looked to me with squinted eyes and pointed. "You….you have no inspirations!"

"Grand Adviser, shut up! So annoying!" the talking bird suddenly said and I looked to Grand Adviser worriedly.

"I did not say that!" Grand Adviser just looked to the bird then in front of him and noticed Meng Meng causing him to freak out once more and passed out.

I looked up then and sighed. "Xiao Pang…." Xiao Pang merely looked at a loss for what to do.

"Grand Adviser fainted again!" the bird yelled and I turned to glare at it.

Ah Li's POV:

After sending Fang Ye to fetch the robes for court that morning I turned and walked back into the manor and headed towards my desk only to stop when I felt a sword at my neck.

I looked to it then sighed. "Your highness, during our first meeting, you were more courteous than this."

"Since you saved me why are you locking me in this manor? I have not left this place in many days. I feel like I am suffocating!" I sighed once more then turned to face Yu Xiao as I made me lower his sword.

We stared at each other for a while and in that time I thought back to that day.

FLASHBACK

"In the end, the unity and discord of the world are only the sufferings of ordinary people." With one last look at the man I turned to leave.

"Wait," I smirked then and waited for his highness to continue. "what do you want from me?"

"What can your highness give me? I am just sympathizing with the land's people. I do not want you to die."

His highness was quiet for a moment. "If I leave with you, will you help me take revenge on my brother?" I tensed at the question before quickly forcing myself to relax, hoping his highness hadn't noticed, before shaking my head.

"That is your business, your highness, I do not want to get involved." I wanted the man dead more than anything but I couldn't risk openly helping someone. No, I needed to play this game how I've been playing it.

"Then if I leave," his highness said pulling me from my thoughts, "I can only hide around. What is the point in that?" I smirked again at his question. "How can you help me escape?" I turned to face him then and pulled out a vile I had hidden in my robes.

"This drug is Guixisan." His highness looked to the vile then back to me. "I will use a method to switch out his majesty's poisonous wine. After you take this drug, for four hours, you will have no signs of breathing. Just like a dead person. I will bribe the jailer to deliver your corpse to my manor." I paused there to allow him to take in my words.

"You highness, life or death? The decision is in your hands." His highness just sighed and looked from me remaining silent.

After a few moments I sighed myself and turned to look out the cell then back at the man on the ground. "Since your highness is unwilling, I will leave." I turned once more and headed for the exit.

"Do not leave." I stopped and smirked while slightly turning to look at his highness. "I will listen to you."

END OF FLASHBACK

Coming back to the present I decided to answer his highness' previous question. "If somebody recognizes your highness outside, your highness will not be the only one executed." His highness seemed to think on my words then.

"I heard that your highness likes calligraphy and painting. I asked my men to collect some. If you are bored we can criticize these arts together." His highness merely looked at me as if trying to see what I had planned.

I mentally smirked at him. Years of acting got me where I am now. I am not so easy to read.

His highness appeared to want to say something but Fang Ye chose that moment to walk in carrying the box that held the dreaded robes within.

Fang Ye must have sensed the slight tension because he looked to me confused.

I just shook my head at him and he bowed silently changing the subject.

"Sire I brought the robes. We must hurry if we are to make court on time." I looked to the box before nodding and looking to his highness who seemed confused.

"The robes you wear are fine. Why do you need to change?" I ignored him and walked by the man to take the box from Fang Ye and headed towards my bed chambers.

Only a grip on my arm stopped me.

"What is in the box? Why do you need to change when your appearance is fine?" I sighed and looked to him.

"Because his majesty ordered it." Was all I said and forced him to let go and continued on to my chambers.

Once I was dressed I sighed before walking out to find Fang Ye and his highness had yet to move.

His highness' eyes widened upon seeing me and I just stared at him before Fang Ye walked up and placed a warm cloak on my shoulders and led me towards the doors and towards the carriage.

Not once looking back to meet his highness' gaze.

AT COURT

"My faithful subjects, what are your opinions on Nansu's unification of the Middle Territory?" his majesty asked yet all the members of the court remained silent.

"Your majesty," Grand Tutor suddenly said gaining everyone's attention, "Nansu just witnessed a huge battle. If we invade the Middle Territory again, it will be a waste of manpower and money. I'm afraid it's a bad idea."

His majesty sighed then turned to look elsewhere. "Grand Commander," the man stepped forward and bowed, "what do you think?"

"Your majesty, I will listen to your majesty's orders. I will follow behind your majesty." The man bowed again and I glared at the cowards back.

"I have a court full of intelligent ministers. Is nobody able to answer me?" his majesty asked annoyed.

The men talked quietly among themselves and I just looked around at all of them before looking back to his majesty when he suddenly stood and walked around the desk and stood at the top of the stairs that led to his desk. The men grew quiet then and looked to his majesty.

"Young Murong, what are your opinions?" the suddenly question shocked me some but I kept it hidden as all the men looked to me.

I smirked and looked to the ground. "Your majesty does not want me to participate in politics. I have not forgotten, so I dare not speak."

"Today I want to hear it. Just say it." His majesty commanded.

I bowed before speaking. "I do not understand warfare. I only know how the Middle's Territory's powers are distributed."

"Oh?" his majesty asked interested. "Let me hear it."

I straightened to look at his majesty before speaking. "As of today, two kingdoms of the Middle Territory remain, but they are not as powerful as this kingdom. Tianquan kingdom is protected by a geographical barrier. Their king and his subjects are united." I had to fight the smile that wanted to appear at the thought of Zhi Ming.

"On the other hand," I said getting my thoughts back on track, "Tianxuan kingdom's power has declined. Tianxuan's Censor-in-Chief Gongsun just passed away. Now, their kingdom has no reliable minister. Tianxuan's king is also lazy when it comes to operating the court. They also have a bad relationship with Tianquan. They are the weakest at the moment."

"Send troops to Tianxuan, battle Tianquan later, and the unification of the Middle Territory will soon arrive?" his majesty asked.

"Of course." I said with a small smirk before growing serious once more. "One more thing….Tianshu kingdom's former warrior Zhong Kunyi escaped with a large army. To this day he has not made a move. Please be careful, your majesty. This man is crafty." I said forcing myself to sound worried in the last part.

His majesty smirked and slowly made his way down the stairs and walked towards me as he began to speak. "Then, I will attack Tianxuan first, and later go after Zhong Kunyi. I will battle Tianquan last."

His majesty was suddenly very close to me and placed a hand on my face. "Young Murong, what do you think?"

I lowered my eyes before speaking. "I do not understand warfare. These were just nonsensical words. The results depend on how your majesty and fellow general act."

His majesty laughed as he moved his hand down to my waist.

"Smart, cunning, beautiful. A fine combination indeed!" I fought off the glare and gave his majesty a small smile.

"Thank you your majesty." His majesty smirked before leaning in to kiss my cheek then turned to head back to his desk.

"I think this solution is plausible. In a battle, the fighting spirit aroused by the first roll of drums is depleted by the second and exhausted by the third." His majesty paused as he climbed the stairs then stopped before turning back to the court. "I cannot give my enemies an opportunity to gasp for air. We will send troops to Tianxuan, and unite the Middle Territory!" the court members bowed. "Yes your majesty!" they cried out as one.

I simply stood in the back with a small smirk.

"Court adjourned!" with that his majesty left the room followed by the court members and myself.

I met Fang Ye outside and walked with him to the carriage.

NOT TOO LONG AFTER THAT

Yu Xiao's POV:

After Murong returned and quickly changed, though I still don't understand the need to change so many times in one day, we sat down for a game of chess as he told me of all that was said in court today when something caught my attention causing me to stand and stare at Murong in shock.

"What? My brother is attacking Tianxuan?"

"The king has given his decree. They will depart in three days." He said without looking up.

I growled softly and began to pace. "More fighting?" I stopped and looked back to Murong. "Nansu's kingdom has experienced multiple battles. We should be recuperating! How could he seek battle so soon? Haste does not bring success."

"Military orders cannot be disobeyed. They cannot be falsified." Murong said.

"It must be that despicable Grand Commander." I thought before looking back to Murong with a glare and pointed at him. "Why did you not stop them?"

Murong was quite for a moment. "Since I came to Nansu," he looked up to me then, "I have not participated in politics." He finished softly.

Feeling more confused with the information Murong gave me, and storing it to memory for later investigating, I decided to let it go for now.

"What will I do then?" I asked him.

"As of today you are a dead person. Do not worry about the living world." He said and I glared at him.

"Then where do you belong since you are with me every day?" I asked while also secretly trying to understand the man before me some more.

Murong sighed and leaned back before answering. "I will also be a man of the underworld," he looked up once more at me, "we are always together, so there is no difference." I huffed in annoyance before reaching down for a cup of tea to calm my nerves.

"Your highness…." I looked back to Murong.

"What is it?" I asked annoyed.

"I already drank this tea." I looked at him before looking back to the cup. Quickly I sat the cup back down then took my old seat with a glare and wiped at my lips.

DAY BEFORE WAR AT COURT

Ah Li's POV:

"Tomorrow I will lead the troops to the Middle Territory. While I am not at court, Grand Commander is in charge." I looked to the man as he got excited and bowed.

"I will follow your majesty's orders!"

I glared at the man before looking back to his majesty. "After this victorious battle, Nansu will be one step closer to ruling the world. My soldiers, join with me as we fulfill this great dominance and unify the Middle Territory!"

"Congratulations your majesty!" the court yelled and I just looked at his majesty who was smirking back at me. I turned my gaze away from the man and silently sighed.

MEANWHILE

Zhi Ming's POV:

I looked at the paper on the desk before me with a sigh. "I have already sent so many birds. None have returned." I asked and tried to ignore the footsteps that were getting closer to me.

"Your majesty it's time to go to court." I looked to Xiao Pang in annoyance.

"What for? All these imperial papers! Those people in the court will nag at me again. My ears have become callused! You go instead!" I told him.

Xiao Pang dropped to the ground. "Your majesty I don't dare."

I just looked at him. "I know that." I stood and walked up to the man. "If you go to court in place of me, then Grand Adviser will break your neck!" the man flinched but didn't say anything as I sat on my desk and looked back to him.

"Grind ink for me." I commanded. "I want to ask Ah Li why he hasn't replied to my letters."

"Your majesty, if young Murong has not received your letters, it is pointless to write more." I looked to him shocked.

"I don't care!" I exclaimed and Xiao Pang jumped slightly. "Whether or not he receives them is his business. Whether or not I write them is my business." I leaned closer to the man then. "Do you want to help me pass the time, or help me grind ink?"

"I'll grind it, I'll grind it!" he hurriedly said as he crawled over to the desk and started to grind beside me.

I smirked at him before getting lost in my thoughts.

' _Ah Li, you have been gone for a month. Are you doing well in Nansu? What exactly are you after?'_

THAT NIGHT BACK AT NANSU

Ah Li's POV:

"Your honors thank you for coming here." Grand Commander could be heard saying as I walked into the room only to meet a group of men with Grand Commander in the front smirking at me.

"Young Murong, let me propose a toast to you. How about we forget about our past misunderstanding?" I just looked at the man. "After you." He said.

I stared a moment more before raising my cup then took a drink.

As soon as I pulled the cup back was suddenly hit with wine all over my face.

"Young Murong are you okay?" Grand Commander asked obviously faking it.

I just huffed before smiling at him. "No worries." The man laughed then.

"I heard back when you were in Tianquan kingdom you were a musician." Grand Commander looked to the men behind him as they made noises of amazement. "You always performed music for Tianquan's king. Since we are all comfortably drunk today, can you perform a song for us as entertainment?" they all laughed then and voice their approval of the idea and I just smiled.

"I did not bring my instrument with me on this trip." The man tsked.

"As a musician, how could you not bring your instrument? Luckily I have one at my manor." The man smirked then and stepped closer.

"Young Murong, you are a musician, naturally you understand tonality." He turned to the others then. "Your honors you are lucky today." They all laughed happily then.

That is, until one stepped forward.

"Music is entertaining and all, but I feel letting a beauty like this not be properly tended to would be such a waste." I tensed then and slightly looked to the man before looking to the other side as one stepped closer to me.

"I agree, perhaps it is time to see the real reason his majesty keeps a whore like this around." I glared at tightly clinched my fists as they all laughed but refused to speak.

"Do not speak of such a matter again unless you want to risk his majesty hearing!" Grand Commander suddenly yelled causing all to look at him in shock. Even me.

"But-."

"Can you not see how his majesty looks at him? Touch him and risk a painful end." The men stepped from me then and I smirked then getting an idea since Grand Commander made it obvious he knew not to touch me.

"Since Grand Commander just showed me kindness how about I repay you with a poem instead?" they all looked to each other then before Grand Commander turned and laughed before nodding.

"That works as well! Perform well and I will reward you. Go ahead." He said and I smirked before starting to walk around the room.

"The lower official sings songs of glee to flatter the higher official. If such a thing could happen," I paused and turned back to the men, "he would just be a filial son."

Then men got angry and started talking among themselves loudly.

"You dare to mock these ministers who have come to congratulate me?"

I smirked. "I dare not mock your honors. I am only laughing at the people who are trying to flatter his majesty by following his silent commands."

"You!" Grand Commander growled as the men behind him started to whisper among themselves.

Grand Commander suddenly laughed. "What a glib mouth for a whore!" I just smirked at him. "Fine. Today I will make sure you have more than enough to drink. Alcohol can bolster one's courage, so that a whore from an annihilated kingdom like you will not have to live every day in fear of what will happen to him next." I just stared at him. "Men, bring the alcohol!" a slave appeared and placed two large jars of wine on the table before leaving.

"Young Murong, after you. You cannot leave before drinking all of this." The other men laughed and mocked behind Grand Commander who was laughing the loudest. "Do not worry. Despite not understanding why his majesty a whore like yourself I will not let these men touch you. They are fine men who should not soil themselves anyways while also risking death for filth." The men laughed harder and I just ripped the top off the jar and began to chug trying to ignoring the laughing and mocking in the background.

Fang Ye's POV:

Drunk men after drunk men left Grand Commander's manor laughing and carrying on about a great night.

I glared at them and kept looking for master.

I saw him stumbling out of the manor and tried to walk down the stairs only to slip and fall as others laughed at him.

I rushed to his side in worry and slowly helped him to stand and got him into the carriage and told the driver to move.

Once a few minutes had passed I looked out the window before looking to sire who currently had his eyes closed.

"Young sir, we have already left Grand Commander's manor." And just like that master was back to his graceful self.

"Sire, you always teach me that trouble arises from one's mouth. Why did you provoke Grand Commander and make yourself suffer this way?"

"Some sufferings are unavoidable." He said and somehow I knew those words held a double meaning to them but let the matter drop for now.

"I do not understand." I told him coming back to the topic at hand.

"Grand Commander reports on all his grievances, but he is a careful person. He knows that by telling what has happened tonight will result in punishment for him and the others only. But I still need him. Therefore, if I did not provoke him in front of a crowd, he would not want to kill me more than he already wishes to. If he does not wish me dead, Yu Xiao would be too kind in the future. Grand Commander will be a major problem for reviving Yaoguang in the future if not taken care of now.

"Why not simply tell the king then? Surely he will do as you said and punish Grand Commander and the others for you eliminating him before his influence grows?" master smirked and looked to me.

"I will not run to the king for such petty matters as simply being forced to drink. The king helped me tonight without needing to even be in the room."

Not quite believing what I just heard and, not for the first time, wondering just what sire will do to feel like he has redeemed himself I simply answered the only way I could.

"Young sir, you have great foresight." It was forced, I knew master could tell, yet we both let it drop.

"Once we return to the manor," master said and looked to me, "we need to act out another play for Yu Xiao."

"Yes." Was all I said before looking ahead and getting lost in my thoughts. _'Master carries such a heavy burden. One that isn't his to bare. I worry for him.'_ I looked to master whose eyes were closed once more and suddenly made a decision.

If things got worse I would be telling both Yu Xiao and Zhi Ming what is happening. I would gladly accept any punishment if it gets master out of harm's way.

Yet again I wonder if Yaoguang is worth all this.

BACK AT THE MANOR

Yu Xiao's POV:

After wetting the cloth I turned and started to gently run it over Ah, er, Murong Li's forehead.

"If you cannot drink, do not." I lectured and removed the cloth to simply stare at him. "Why are you trying to be a hero?"

I leaned over to get the cloth wet once more and looked to Fang Ye. "Why is he so drunk?"

"Grand Commander was making things difficult for young sir, and young sir argued back. Then Grand Commander ordered men to force alcohol down young sir's throat." Anger entered me then.

"Grand Commander, that lowlife," I growled looking at Fang Ye, "if I was able to leave this manor-."

"Your majesty," I turned at the suddenly voice and saw Murong's hand up and took it into mine, "the frontier's landscape, the highland's scenery, but demeanor still must be crafted. Your highness, what I want is merely…." Yet he never finished and was instantly calm and back to sleeping.

I sighed and gently lifted his hand to lift the blanket and just as gently sat his hand down. After freeing my hand I covered Ah Li—I mean Murong Li—back up and stood before turning to Fang Ye. "Take care of your master." The man bowed and after one last look I left the room to clear my thoughts.

NEXT MORNING

Yu Qing's POV:

After making sure my men were almost prepared to leave I turned and walked up to the beautiful form waiting near my tent and pulled him close to me.

"I go to conquer more land for us my love." I said and Murong looked down.

"I hope you are victorious and are able to return quickly and safely your majesty."

"Call me by my name when it's just us." I commanded and Murong looked up to me.

"Come back safely Yu Qing." I smiled at him and kissed his lips quickly before leading him to Fang Ye who was waiting by the carriage and helped him into it after stealing one more kiss.

"Be sure he is returned home safely." I order and Fang Ye bowed before getting into the carriage and I told the driver to take off.

I watched it go for a moment longer before turning to my troops and told them to head out.

BACK AT MURONG MANOR

Yu Xiao's POV:

It was a nice morning so I decided to go outside to practice my swordsmanship and get some fresh air while also listening to Ah Li's music.

The whole moment was so relaxing I had started to recite a poem as I practice.

When I reached the end of the poem Murong stopped and stared at me.

"I know that your highness feels restricted, but this is all we can do." I just looked at him before speaking.

"You were wearing those robes this morning when you left the manor. Where'd you go? Doesn't your head still hurt from being drunk last night?" I asked.

Murong just ignored me and went back to playing his flute.

I glared at him but kept quiet and went back to practicing.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Ah Li's POV:

"How is it?"

"Zhong Kunyi has sent his troops." Fang Ye answered and I nodded.

"Send men to follow Yu Qing's army and leave behind clues to help Zhong Kunyi." I ordered.

"Yes."

I looked back to the manor to make sure we were alone before looking to Fang Ye. "Starting today, nobody is allowed to enter or leave the manor. You will be the only one to deliver clothes and other items." Fang Ye looked confused.

"Will Grand Commander get suspicious?"

"That is my exact goal." I told him and he bowed.

"Yes." With that Fang Ye left to follow my orders.

I watched him leave for a moment before turning to the cherry blossoms and started to play my flute.

As I played my thoughts went back to my family, Yaoguang, everything I've been through until now, and how all of it was my fault and my responsibility to fix.

Without knowing it my tune started to match my thoughts.

"Your tune is very heartbreaking." The sudden voice startled me from my thoughts and I stopped playing to turn and look at Yu Xiao who clearly wanted to know why I was playing as I was.

Not caring to grace him with a response I walked up to him. "The weather is getting colder. Put on more layers." I told him and made to walk by him but his hand on my arm stopped me making me look to him.

 **And that's the second chapter as promised! What did you guys think? Want me to continue? Let me know! Also I'm sure those who've seen the show have noticed that certain scenes weren't in this chapter. That was intentional. Zhong wouldn't make since to my story to show up now but don't panic I will bring him in smoothly and soon! I'd love to see more people writing for this story so I can read all the wonderful stuff you guys can make! I'd also love to see this show get the fandom it rightfully deserves. Also let me know if there's already another ship you'd like me to write and if there's anything you'd particularly like to happen in the story. I should be able to get chapter three up by tomorrow if enough people wish for me to continue if not then for sure on Tuesday! See you guys later!**


End file.
